Zeus e Ganimedes
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: Mafiosos brincando com mitologia grega? Er... Gokudera via um problema bem ali. x TODOS/HAYATO GOKUDERA, outros ships. Crack! Presente para Emperor Hades x


**Sumário:** Mafiosos brincando com mitologia grega? Er... Gokudera via um problema bem ali.

**Katekyou Hitman Reborn! não me pertence. Mas, enquanto a autora fizer um bom trabalho, eu não o quero para não estragá-lo.**

**Fanfic de presente para Emperor Hades.**

**Essa fanfic não foi betada, então perdoe os erros.

* * *

  
**

**Zeus e Ganimedes

* * *

**

_Você sabe que eu te amo garoto_  
_ Quente como o México, alegre_  
_ Nesse ponto eu tenho que escolher_  
_ Nada a perder_

Lady Gaga, "Alejandro" (Tradução)

* * *

O dia estava calmo demais em Hinamori. Não havia nenhum bebê o desafiando para brigas; nem disputas ridículas por anéis; nem Dino Cavallone atrapalhando sua vida. Estava, simplesmente, muito quieto e, por mais que isso deixasse Hibari Kyouya muito desconfiado, ele não poderia dizer que estava odiando a calmaria. Oh não, ele estava realmente aproveitando para tirar algumas leituras do atraso. Uma delas, por exemplo, era um livro de mitologia grega muito interessante. E foi esse fatídico livro que causou tudo.

Hibari estava prestes a terminar o livro. Era uma leitura rápida para ele, e ele já conhecia detalhadamente muita das lendas, então foi apenas para as que não conhecia. Uma delas era uma tal de "Zeus e Ganimedes". Sinceramente, ele não estava colocando muita fé, porque uma lenda com esse nome não deveria ser muito... Divertida.

Mas foi. Ah se foi.

Antes mesmo de terminar, ele já estava inspirado. Excitado seria uma palavra melhor, porém Hibari Kyouya não se excita, se inspira. E sua mente estava fazendo contas e cálculos e planos e idéias geniais com uma agilidade surpreendente. A cada nova frase, claro, tudo piorava. Um sorriso maldito se desenhou em seus lábios e, quando enfim terminava a história, antes mesmo de ler a última palavra, já estava pronto para partir.

Já planejara tudo.

**X**

Gokudera não entendeu muito bem o que estava acontecendo. Primeiro ele estava dormindo; depois ele recebeu a maior chamada do professor; depois ele o calou respondendo rápido demais a conta na lousa. Porém, logo depois disso, a porta da sala se abriu inesperadamente e um Hibari de olhos frios adentrou, os olhos fixos nele. A classe inteira soltou um gritinho de pavor, muito parecidos com os do Tenth, e então o Presidente do Comitê Disciplinar apontou para o italiano.

- Curve-se diante de Zeus, Ganimedes.

Um silêncio bizarro e leigo instalou-se pela sala. Aparentemente, nenhum deles conhecia essa história – embora _Zeus_ lhes parecesse bastante familiar. Do lado de fora, Reborn conteve uma risada histérica. O outro italiano, Gokudera Hayato, obviamente conhecia. E não ficou feliz com isso.

- MAS QUE PORRA É ESSA QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FALANDO?! – gritou, levantando-se e preparando-se para a luta.

No entanto, Hibari fora mais rápido e, em questão de segundos, aproximou-se do italiano e o levantou, carregando-o como uma noiva.

- CARALHO, ME PÕE NO CHÃO!

Ele não foi ouvido, mas continuou a gritar. E mesmo quando a porta se fechou, seus gritos puderam ser ouvidos do corredor. Um ar de medo alastrou-se por toda a sala, até que, inevitavelmente, fosse substituído por um alívio ilimitado.

Os dois maiores garotos problemas da escola sumiram numa única ação. Tinha coisa mais prazerosa que isso?

**X**

- HIBARI, ME COLOQUE NO CHÃO AGORA! – Gokudera gritava, enquanto tentava se livrar daqueles braços fortes que o carregavam pela cidade.

O moreno parecia não estar interessado. Na verdade, cantarolava o hino do colégio Hinamori e isso só indicava que ele estava de bom humor. Gokudera conhecia isso muito bem – aliás, ele conhecia Hibari _muito_ bem mesmo – e já estava começando a duvidar. Então a lembrança de ser chamado de Ganimedes o fez entender tudo.

- VOCÊ ESTÁ ME SEQUESTRANDO, SEU BASTARDO?

Isso Hibari ouviu. E virou-se para o outro com um sorriso gentil _demais_, o que era essencialmente assustador. Antes que Gokudera pudesse comentar o fato, foi colocado no chão.

- Mas o quê...?

E antes que pudesse terminar a frase, foi prensado contra uma parede de uma casa qualquer.

- Hein? – foi tudo o que pôde dizer, claramente temendo por sua vida.

- Você conhece a história de Zeus e Ganimedes? – Hibari perguntou, tocando de maneira íntima o rosto de Gokudera, com aquele sorriso gentil e assustador.

- Claro que conheço! Ganimedes era príncipe de Tróia e, enquanto cuidava do rebanho de seu pai, foi seqüestrado por Zeus...

-... Porque sua beleza era tão intensa que encantou o grande Deus do Olimpo. – e aquela mão desceu até seu quadril.

- E o que isso tem a ver comigo? – Gokudera permitiu-se perguntar, sentindo o rosto queimar por causa da posição em que estava. Literalmente.

A mão em seu quadril colou ainda mais os corpos, e a parede conseguiu prender Gokudera mesmo. Nem alcançar suas bombas estava conseguindo!

- Ganimedes... – Hibari sussurrou, aquele seu hálito quente batendo contra a bochecha vermelha de Hayato –... Foi seqüestrado por um Zeus em forma de águia...

- Eu sei, hn, disso, desgraçado! Agora me-

-... E foi possuído no meio do caminho ao Olimpo.

Gokudera sentiu seu corpo endurecer ao entender aquele sussurrar felino de Hibari. E antes que pudesse pensar em responder, a mão no quadril desceu languidamente para seu traseiro, apertando-o com gosto. Amaldiçoou-se por ser um garoto em plena puberdade, mas não negou aquele beijo intenso.

**X**

Naquela mesma tarde foi dada entrada no necrotério de um caso que surpreendeu todos os médicos legistas da região. Uma velhinha muito bem de saúde e que não tinha nenhum problema cardíaco/respiratório/físico morreu inesperadamente enquanto saía de sua casa. O caso continua em aberto e sendo investigado por detetives, porque é simplesmente muito estranho.

O fato é que eles nunca irão descobrir que a velha senhora, ao ouvir sons muito estranhos no muro de sua casa, decidiu sair para averiguar o que estava acontecendo e acabou pegando no flagra dois jovens saudáveis fazendo sexo animadamente em seu muro. Antes que o que sua visão captava pudesse ser decodificada por seu cérebro, ela caiu no chão, dura, por culpa de um ataque cardíaco fulminante. Mas, como dito antes, eles nunca vão descobrir. Nunca.

Muito embora há quem diga que o ataque cardíaco foi causado por um caderno da morte que foi derrubado nesse mundo por um shinigami entediado. Porém, são apenas especulações.

**X**

Quatro dias depois, Tsuna já pensava em planejar o enterro de Gokudera. Ele não apareceu em lugar nenhum depois de que foi raptado por Hibari e isso era algo assustador. Chegou até a perguntar a Reborn, mas ele deu uma risadinha maldita e disse que o jovem italiano estava muito bem, obrigado.

- Acha que devíamos falar com a Bianchi, Yamamoto?

Porém, o moreno nem se preocupou em ouvir. Estava sério, o que assustava todo mundo. Aliás, ele estava assim desde que Gokudera fora levado por Hibari... Será que, talvez, ele soubesse de alguma coisa?

- Yamamoto, o que você acha que aconteceu com o Gokudera e o Hibari?

Ele não respondeu, apenas encarou a janela, absorto em pensamentos muito, muito profundos mesmo. Então, do nada, ele perguntou:

- Zeus e Ganimedes fazem parte da cultura do Gokudera?

- Bem, sim, já que Zeus é de mitologia Greco-romana e...

Yamamoto levantou-se de supetão.

- Então eu já sei o que farei.

**X**

A mão de Hibari estava suada em contato com o sexo de Gokudera. E isso deixava tudo tão mais intenso que fazia o italiano delirar e murmurar coisas desnecessárias. Quatro dias a base de sexo e café-da-manhã podiam acabar com qualquer um, mas aqueles dois eram jovens, muito saudáveis e, bem, eles sabiam o que fazer para não ficarem entediados.

Dedos lambuzados de sêmen da última seção de sexo o invadiram sem motivo algum e começaram a se movimentar e a provocá-lo – Gokudera não mais precisava ser acostumado; não depois de quatro dias.

- Kyouya... – sussurrou, fechando os olhos por puro prazer.

Sim, eles conseguiram chegar a tal grau de intimidade que agora utilizavam os primeiros nomes ao se dirigirem ao outro. Uma coisa medonha que faria qualquer um ter pesadelos.

Um beijo intenso, como todos os outros, e Hibari gemendo "Hayato" quando sentiu aquelas pernas maravilhosas rodeando sua cintura. Por um momento, o moreno pôde pensar em viver assim para sempre, e enfim entendeu a idéia do néctar dos deuses quando provava o gosto de Gokudera.

Bem, ocorreriam muitas mais descobertas apaixonantes e muitos momentos melosos e melodiosos se não fosse por um Yamamoto, armado de sua espada, adentrando na casa e no quarto de Hibari com uma expressão de "mexeu com a minha garota, mexeu comigo".

- Eu sabia. – e nem Hibari e nem Gokudera conseguiram falar algo. Enfim o dono da casa se recuperou.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – e estreitou os olhos. Logo depois, seu amante falou, também.

- YAMAMOTO, O QUE RAIO VOCÊ...?

- NÃO FALE MAIS NADA, GOKUDERA! – esbravejou Yamamoto, com tanto ênfase que os vidros da janela tremeram. Sacou a espada e continuou: - EU ESTOU AQUI PARA SALVÁ-LO! E SE ZEUS DEU DE SEQUESTRAR VOCÊ, GANIMEDES, EU, ALEXANDRE, O GRANDE, IREI RESGATÁ-LO E FAREI DE VOCÊ MEU AMANTE – PRENDENDO-O NA MINHA CASA E ALIMENTANDO-O COM O MEU NÉCTAR DIVINO.

Silêncio. Enorme. E Hibari teve de se apoiar no ombro de Gokudera para conter o riso. Mas Gokudera, como um ótimo italiano, se sentiu ofendido.

- SEU IDIOTA! ALEXANDRE, O GRANDE, NÃO TEM NADA A VER COM ISSO!

**X**

Gokudera realmente deveria se sentir culpado com isso. De verdade. Afinal, foi ele quem provocou tudo isso ao dormir com os dois japoneses. Mas, infernos, ele era um italiano e, mais que isso, um mafioso. Ter muitos amantes era o mesmo que respirar. Reborn era um bom exemplo. Talvez o problema fosse ter escolhido, em especial, aqueles dois idiotas para fazerem parte de sua frota. Eles não pensavam muito com o _cérebro_ original – isso é, a massa cinzenta na cabeça, e não com os músculos ou o pênis – e talvez fosse aí que ele tivesse errado. Não que exista alguém dentre os guardiões que use essa parte direito, só que era melhor que _isso_.

E esse _isso_ era nada mais, nada menos, que Hibari Kyouya e Yamamoto Takeshi se encarando, parados como estátuas, há mais de cinco minutos; as armas prontas para qualquer movimento. Gokudera, que continuava deitado na cama, coberto por um lençol fino, pousou a mão na testa e desejou muito por um cigarro – coisa que ele não via há certo tempo, já que tinha a boca de Hibari para ocupar a sua própria. Suspirou.

Antes, Hibari recusara-se a sair de dentro de Gokudera e já estava até ignorando o outro. Porém, quando Yamamoto se aproximou para segurar o pulso do italiano, Kyouya mal pensou e, em questão de segundos, já estava de pé – e nu – com as suas tonfas, que tirou de sei lá onde¹.

Pensando bem, os dois parados, daquele jeito, estava assustando. Bastante. Sem falar em desestimulando Gokudera tanto que ele estava começando a se sentir entediado. Será que japoneses nunca souberam o significado da palavra dividir? E ménage-à-trois? Suspirou, sentando-se no futon e passando as mãos pelos cabelos.

Quer saber? Ele já estava cansado daquilo. Levantou-se, coçando uma de suas nádegas e procurando pelas suas roupas, que deviam estar espalhadas pela casa de Hibari. Os dois que se danassem; ele iria para sua casa, tomaria um banho relaxante e dormiria para ir, amanhã, na escola cumprimentar o Tenth. Ficar quatro dias distante de Tsuna era um perigo e um péssimo jeito de conseguir ser o braço direito da família Vongola. Precisaria se redimir fazendo a lição do Boss por, pelo menos, dois anos e...

...Mal pôde pensar no resto, pois a porta do quarto de Hibari correu, _de novo_, e um Ryohei sorridente entrou. Gokudera, imediatamente, ficou pálido. Por Deus!, ele esquecera desse cara!

O japonês de cabelos brancos caminhou até o italiano e rapidamente o embrulhou no lençol, levantando-o e o colocando em seu ombro.

- Não se preocupe, Ganimedes. Eu, Heitor, príncipe de Tróia, vim te resgatar. TO THE EXTREME!

E se foi, com o italiano traumatizado em seus ombros, para sua casa.

**X**

Dez minutos depois, Yamamoto e Hibari perceberam que alguma coisa estava errada. Olharam ao redor, tentando notar se havia alguma coisa faltando.

Dez minutos depois, eles perceberam que o que faltava era um jovem que encantou os olhos de ambos. E gritaram, ao mesmo tempo.

- MAS QUE...! – e correram, sem nem saber por onde começar a procurar. Eles não viram ninguém entrar no quarto.

**X**

Kyoko, voltando para casa, sete dias depois do sumiço de Gokudera – Hibari voltara para a escola, mas estava incrivelmente mal-humorado, o que fez Tsuna pensar no pior, é claro, mas Reborn, rindo dessa vez, lhe disse que o italiano estava bem sim – comentou com o Sawada que Ryohei não estava indo à escola porque estava ocupado, treinando com Gokudera em seu quarto.

- Ele não disse exatamente com o que estavam treinando, mas parecia sério, pois eu e o resto da minha família andamos ouvindo gemidos e ofegos sofridos. – e lhe sorriu.

Tsuna sentiu seu rosto esquentando tanto que poderia até mesmo morrer com isso.

**X**

Ainda falando de Tsuna, mais tarde ele comentou com Reborn que queria muito entender aquela frase de Hibari, sobre Zeus e Gani-alguma-coisa. O arcoballeno preferiu não comentar, mas Lambo, que estava ouvindo em um canto – enquanto chorava após levar a maior surra do bebê mafioso – respondeu, rindo um pouco.

- São dois veadinhos. Hihihi. – disse, não muito respeitoso, como sempre.

- Mas hein?

- Bem... – começou Lambo, enfiando a mão no nariz com vontade e com aquela típica face despreocupada – Zeus transformou-se em águia e seqüestrou Ganimedes porque o achou muito bonito e, enquanto o levava ao Olimpo, o possuiu no ar mesmo. Aí depois ele, além de se tornar amante do garanhão, ainda teve de servir o néctar divino aos deuses. Só isso.

Mas "só isso" não se enquadrava na mente antes pura de Tsuna. Em poucos segundos, o futuro Vongola Boss caiu no chão, com a boca espumando.

**X**

O choque que Tsuna sofreu foi tão grande que Reborn teve de ligar para o hospital. E foram precisos anos de psiquiatra e remédios tarja preta para que ele se recuperasse devidamente.

Mas todos têm de admitir: Tsuna se tornou um chefe muito melhor depois disso. Também ganhou uma fama perigosa e bem-vinda de ser mentalmente instável. Ele era muito respeitado e temido por isso.

**X**

Três dias depois, na cama de Ryohei, Gokudera se deu conta que havia alguma coisa _muito_ errada ali. Olhou para o homem em que estava apoiado, intensamente, até que ele o notasse.

- O que foi?

- Heitor? Ele não tem _nada _a ver com a história de Zeus e Ganimedes!

- Ah... Mas pelo menos ele era de Tróia, certo? Assim como o príncipe seqüestrado.

Gokudera levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Estou surpreso que você conheça esse fato.

- Eu pesquisei na Internet, antes de ir te buscar. – e piscou.

O italiano sorriu, aconchegando-se naquele peito musculoso de boxeador.

- Meu herói.

**Omake 1**

Anos depois, para a surpresa geral de todos os guardiões, Gokudera conquistou Shamal e, após o mais velho levá-lo para uma viagem consistida em sexo no carro e em diversas praias italianas, os dois resolveram ir para frente.

Isto é, Gokudera e Shamal decidiram orgulhar o estilo ideal de relacionamento da Grécia Antiga² e resolveram namorar a sério.

Se você não entendeu o que a frase acima implica, entenda assim: para desespero geral da nação Gokudera decidiu se tornar monogâmico.

Reflita.

**Omake 2**

Tsuna se recuperou ligeiramente bem de seu trauma, mas ainda não podia ouvir falar de Mitologia. Muito menos a grega. Então, quando Xanxus foi ao seu escritório e citou, casualmente, um trecho de Homero, o Boss escondeu-se debaixo de sua mesa e, tremendo e se movendo de para frente e para trás, lentamente, começou a sussurrar, para si:

- É só mito; é só mito; é só mito.

Curioso, Xanxus perguntou o que estava acontecendo. Após recuperar-se, mesmo que pouco, e muito interessado em traumatizar mais uma pessoa, contou a ele, o que pouco sabia.

Mas Tsuna não esperava aquele singelo sorriso de quem quer tentar também.

**Omake 3**

Lambo acordou zonzo. Lembrava-se de pouca coisa. Uma delas era que levou uma paulada na cabeça por causa de uma águia idiota. Aliás, a águia idiota estava parada no ombro de... Colonello?

- Oh, acordou, meu querido Ganimedes!

Não foi difícil ligar os pontos.

- Ah não. – sussurrou, enquanto, instintivamente, rastejava-se para trás, ao notar que o Arcoballeno loiro se aproximava.

Bateu as costas na cabeceira da cama, e soltou um gemido assustado, desviando os olhos para encarar aquela peça de madeira. Quando os olhos verdes encararam Colonello, o outro já estava parado bem à sua frente, sem roupa nenhuma.

- Agora é a sua vez, Lambo~

Lambo gritou, mas de nada adiantou, pois suas roupas foram arrancadas em uma velocidade assustadora. Sentiu o vento bater contra seu sexo nu e já estava começando a chorar quando a porta se abriu e um Reborn bravo, adentrou.

- Seu maldito... Eu sabia!

- Ah, qual é? Por que só você tem que ter a vaquinha sexy?

Vaquinha... Sexy?

- Ele é meu. – e aquele olhar assustador arrancou arrepios de Lambo – muito embora ele não poderia dizer se eram bons ou maus.

- Não vi seu nome nele. – e Colonello devolveu o olhar.

- Então espere um pouco que eu já coloco.

- Não se eu colocar antes.

E aquela briga entre aquelas caras era tão sexy que Lambo sentiu vergonha, mas excitou-se. E isso lhe deu uma idéia pervertida na cabeça, e que, mesmo sabendo que isso iria ficar mal para seu lado, ele resolveu tentar.

- Por que não fazemos um me-

Mas aqueles dois homens o encararam com raiva, bravos por ele ter interrompido aquele momento de inimigos-até-o-fim. Estava claro que eles se esqueceram por quem estavam brigando.

Lambo, instintivamente, correu.

**Omake 4**

- O QUE RAIO É ISSO? – Squalo perguntou, do alto de uma torre, usando uma roupa de princesa rosa.

- Cale a boca, trash. Somos agora personagens da mitologia grega. Entre no clima.

E Squalo quase considerou a imagem de Xanxus vestido de príncipe – com aquela capa negra voando com o vento – muito sexy, mas desconsiderou o fato após compreender o discurso do chefe.

- VOOOOI! QUE TIPO DE HISTÓRIA MITOLÓGICA É ESSA? NÃO EXISTIAM PRÍNCIPES E PRINCESAS NA GRÉCIA ANTIGA!

- Cale a boca, _trash_. – repetiu o líder da VARIA – E jogue suas tranças para eu subir aí.

- Mas hein? – Pausa – RAPUNZEL NÃO TEM NADA A VER COM MITOLOGIA GREGA!

Xanxus enfim perdeu a paciência.

- DANE-SE! SÓ JOGUE ESSA BOSTA!

- VOOOOI! MEU CABELO NÃO CHEGA ATÉ AÍ EMBAIXO!

Isso pareceu decepcionar o... Príncipe. Xanxus apenas estreitou os olhos e girou os calcanhares, preparando-se para partir.

- Então vai ficar aí até seu cabelo crescer o suficiente.

Grande pausa.

- QUÊ?

**Omake 5**

Era uma vez uma vaquinha nua que saiu correndo do quarto onde fora aprisionado por um Arcoballeno loiro. Ele estava triste, assustado e as lágrimas em seus olhos estava atrapalhando e borrando sua visão.

Tudo o que ele queria era chegar ao escritório no Tenth e chorar até que I-pin viesse salvá-lo.

Porém, ele não esperava trombar com o Sr. Mukuro nos corredores. O homem – ou vilão – parecia incrivelmente surpreso por vê-lo naquela situação e posição, mas quando notou que o outro tremia, assustado, decidiu, bem, _acalmá-lo_.

- Oh meu pobre garotinho... – e se agachou, tocando aquela pele juvenil tão macia –... O que aconteceu?

Assustado, mas aliviado que alguém ali era compreensivo, contou o pouco que acontecera. Ao final, o pequeno Lambo recebeu um sorriso caloroso de Mukuro.

- Não se preocupe... Vai ficar tudo bem agora³ – e afagou aquele cabelo macio.

Como Gokudera-san podia dizer que aquele homem era tão vil e venenoso? Ele era tão gentil! Tão gentil que quando Mukuro tocou seus lábios com os dele, Lambo simplesmente não pôde afastá-lo.

Ao final, Lambo fugiu de uma águia e um camaleão, mas caiu nas mãos de uma coruja perigosa. Não podemos dizer que a vaquinha viveu feliz para sempre, mas definitivamente gostou disso.

Bastante.

* * *

¹ - Alguém além de mim já parou para pensar de onde raio o Hibari tira suas tonfas? Porque não tem como esconder aquilo lá no uniforme, não tem.

² - Para os gregos, o relacionamento "ideal", era entre um homem mais velho e um homem mais novo.

³ - Porque eu não resisti:Tá tudo bem agora. AHUHAUHAUHAUHAHUA ENTEI /RUNZ

* * *

**N/A.:**TOMA QUE É TUA, HADES 8D Sério, presente de aniversário porque você merece. Desculpa se demorou, mas essa fanfic está pronta há meses, mas eu esqueci de mandar para betar LOL E como eu me senti culpada, postei antes (desculpa, Abra D8). Espero que tenha gostado. Sei que não curte 8059, então decidi inovar. Não vou falar mal da minha fanfic porque, dessa vez, eu consegui gostar de verdade. Acho que é porque eu tive a idéia na minha aula de Estudos Clássicos, quando a professora citou a história de Zeus e Ganimedes.

Enfim, **reviews ou seu coração na minha escrivaninha e seu corpo para o IT.  
**(_e nem pense em mandar para os seus favoritos sem mandar um comentário, ok?_)

**P.S.:** As pessoas devem estranhar porque eu sempre escrevo algumas partes em inglês. Como eu leio o mangá inteiro nessa língua, eu não gosto de usar algumas palavras que detalhem ou caracterizam o personagem na nossa língua mesmo. It's sad, but it's true.


End file.
